Fall For You
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: "While working at the Tipton, I never thought that I'd find myself falling for a guest, much less a girl" Femslash Oneshot inspired the Strange Love Collection


I stood behind my counter feeling bored. This job definitely wasn't the greatest in the world. Sure I didn't have to do much work but it was pretty boring. I think the fact that a lot of Americans wanted to be "healthier" they were cutting down on their candy intake. If only they knew that a regular exercise regimen is the best way to stay healthy. Then again, I'm a dancer so I have it easier than most people.

"Can I have a dark chocolate?" A girl asked. I looked up to see that she was a tall brunette that was roughly my age. I couldn't help but think that I had seen her somewhere before.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed one off the shelf. "That will be $3.00"

"All I have is 20." She remarked. "Give me 6 and you can keep the change."

"You know I could give you change." I replied as I grabbed 5 more.

"I know but I don't really to carry small cash." She said.

"You must be very wealthy." I commented. "You know, I think I've seen you before but I can't quite remember your name."

"It's Violet Berg." She responded. "My family owns one of the biggest olive oil companies in the world. Now I've told my name so you can tell me yours."

"It's Max." I responded, pointing to my nametag. "Max Hale."

"Well Max, I was thinking about heading to the pool but I would like someone my age to accompany me. Would you be interested by any chance?" She asked.

"I have to work." I replied. I kind of did wish that I could though.

"What if I bought all of your candy?" She suggested.

"Then I would probably hug you." I admitted. "And I guess I wouldn't have any work to do."

"So how much is it?" She asked.

"Let me check." I replied as I entered everything into the register. "$522.33."

She took out her checkbook and handed one to me. I grabbed a big bag and started to fill it with candy.

"Careful it's heavier than it seems." I warned as I handed it off.

"I've got it." She replied. "So I am going to go put this in my refrigerator and get changed. Do you have a bathing suit by any chance?"

"Not here." I replied.

"Would you come stand over here?" She inquired.

I stepped out from behind the counter and the put the bag on the ground.

"Put your arms up." She instructed as I did so. I had no idea where she was going with this. I then felt her hands on my body and she put one on my breast.

"What are you doing?" I asked blushing as I pulled away.

"I'm sizing you up." She remarked. "Sorry I probably should have asked first."

"Yeah you should have." I responded.

"Anyway I think I have something that will fit you." Violet said.

"You know maybe I should talk to my boss to make sure that I can do this." I remarked. "I don't want to do anything that will get me fired."

"That might be a good idea." She replied.

She headed up the elevator with bag of chocolate in tow and I decided to find Esteban.

I found him at the front desk. Imagine that.

"Hello Max." He greeted.

"Hey Esteban." I reciprocated. "So I've sold all of my candy for the day."

"But it is only 11:30." He pointed out.

"Yeah this girl named Violet bought all of it." I explained. "She also asked me to hang out with her and I figured that since I didn't have anything else to do, I should ask you."

"I think you should clock out first." Esteban instructed. "And put up your closed sign."

I sighed and did what he said. I wonder if I could get Violet to give me some money. I mean I wasn't going to make her feel obligated to do it.

I went and clocked out and began to look for Violet. I heard the elevator ding and Violet stepped out carrying a different bag and wearing a long shirt, presumably with a bathing suit underneath of some sort underneath.

"Hey." I said.

"I've got something for you." She replied as she handed me the bag. "I'm going to head to the pool and you can meet me there."

I went to the bathroom and entered one of the stalls. It was at that point, I looked inside of the bag for the first time and pulled out a black bikini. I immediately gulped. I remembered I had promised Violet that I would. I quickly shed my clothing and put it on before putting my shirt on to cover it. I quickly walked over to pool, not really wanting to be seen.

I entered the pool area and noticed that Violet was on the edge of the pool, wearing a red one-piece. I slowly and nervously unbuttoned my shirt and put it in the bag with the rest of my clothes.

"You look good." Violet commented.

"Thanks." I replied, blushing.

"What's wrong?" She asked, undoubtedly noticing that I was flustered.

"Well I'm not really one to wear…bikinis." I explained.

"But you look so good in it." Violet pointed out. "What do you do you to stay in such good shape?"

"I dance." I answered.

"Hmm I've never known dancing to be that extensive of a workout." She mused.

"Then you obviously haven't been dancing with me." I responded.

"Maybe I should." She replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe I should try some of your dancing." She repeated.

"It's not really easy." I warned her.

"I'm willing to try anything." She rebutted. "Why don't you take me somewhere after we're done here? Oh and I believe that you promised me a hug."

I blushed as she stood up. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. It felt weird hugging another girl while both of us were wearing swimwear. I'm not quite sure why she wanted me to do it so badly though.

For the next hour or so (I'm not quite sure because there wasn't a clock), Violet and I enjoyed the pool. You know for such an upper class girl, she really wasn't as snobby as one might expect. I actually had a lot of fun with her. I almost forgot that I was wearing so little clothing. I really did want to hang out with her some more and since I was apparently getting off early, I had the whole day to do so. That reminded that I need to ask her something I had thought of earlier.

"So I was told to clock out early after selling all of my candy." I stated. "I was wondering if you compensate me by any chance. Perhaps with the money I would have made."

"I have a better idea." She replied. "I'll take you shopping."

I groaned. "I don't really like shopping."

"Well maybe you should try some new things too." Violet said as we both got of the pool. She handed me a towel from the convenient pile of towels. "I promise you that it will be worth your time."

"Okay but we get to do my thing first." I proposed.

"Deal." She agreed. "So what does one wear this kind of workout?"

"That all depends on what type of dancing you're doing." I remarked. "I tend to go for a ballet/hip-hop fusion so it generally involves wearing tight clothing. I'm thinking you'll need to borrow something from me for that."

"Okay, I can change it now." She replied.

"I don't have it now." I responded. "It's at my house."

"I should probably tell my mom that I'm leaving the hotel. I'll just say that I'm taking you shopping now." She explained. "Just get dressed and I'll have the limo take us there."

"I did drive here." I pointed out.

"Do you think you can teach me?" She asked.

"You don't know how to drive?" I asked in surprise.

"No my mother always says that people of my class are meant to be driven not drivers. I'm not sure if she knows how to drive herself." Violet explained.

"Will you buy me a new car if you wreck it?" I asked.

"I suppose that would be the right thing to do." She remarked.

So Violet went upstairs to get changed and I changed myself. I pulled my car up in front of the hotel and waited for Violet. My car wasn't anything special. It wasn't crap but it was a 96 Honda Accord. She stepped out of the hotel and I moved put the car in park. I let her get in on the driver side.

"So what's the first thing that I do?" She asked.

"Well since the car is already started, you move the gear stick from P to D." I instructed. "Now the right pedal is the gas. That's how you make it go faster. The left pedal is the brake. That stops it. You want to use your right foot to use both."

"But what I need to use both at the same time?" She asked.

"You never need to use both at the same time." I told her as the vehicle started to move. "Okay you need to turn right out of here. Pull that lever up."

The driving went pretty smoothly. She was learning quickly, except for the part where she ran a stop sign. That got us noticed by a cop.

"Damn it, pull over the right side and stop." I instructed. "This is so not good. Okay try to be really polite and nice. I think that we might be able to get out of this and roll down your window."

The cop walked over to us.

"Do you know I pulled you over?" He asked.

"No officer but I'm sorry for whatever I did." Violet apologized as she batted an eye.

"You ran a stop sign." He said. "I'll let you off with a warning. Try to be more careful next time."

The officer drove off without getting out a ticket. Thank God. I could have been in so much trouble if he found out that Violet didn't have a license.

"Okay now, start again and please stop at all stop signs and red lights." I told her.

We made it to my house without anymore interruptions. I had my own dance studio built there so that's where we would be working out.

I gave her some clothes and changed into my own. I couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked in her outfit. I don't know what was wrong with me. I usually didn't think of girls as looking sexy. I am definitely not gay.

"Okay so what do we do now?" She asked.

"Okay I'm going to show you some moves and I want you to try to imitate them." I explained. I slowly went through a series of movements.

So it was pretty easy to tell that Violet had never danced before. But at the same time, I think she showed some potential. I think she possessed the ability to do so and would be able to learn. I've met some people who are just terrible dancers and probably always will be. I did realize that I probably wouldn't be able to teach her all that I know in one day.

"Am I supposed to be sweating?" She asked.

"Yes if you're not sweating than it's not working." I replied.

"I'm not very good, am I?" She asked, crestfallen as she took a seat on the floor.

"Well you've never danced before." I explained. "You can't be expected to do well your first time. How long are you staying here anyway?"

"Actually my mother and I are moving here." She answered as she got up. "We're staying in the Tipton while our mansion is being built. It's being built in the Beacon Hill area."

Beacon Hill was part of the rich part of town. It was no surprise that it was being built there. But I felt really happy that Violet wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"You know, you kind of remind me of someone that I met on the S.S. Tipton." She mused.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah you're a lot like this guy Zack that I met." She replied as I looked at her quizzically. "I mean in the way that you just seem to like me for who I am and make me feel that I can do anything."

"Oh yeah I guess I am like that." I responded. "Wait, Zack as in Zack Martin?"

"You know him?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah we used to be friends." I said. "He lived in the Tipton before going on the boat. We also went out…once. I also kissed him once."

"Well we didn't really get much chance to go out but we did kiss more than once." She responded. It didn't really sound competitive, more like informative. "But I liked him more than the guy my mom was trying to set me up with. But I think that she would like you, which is why I am inviting you to dinner with us tonight."

"Aren't your type of dinners usually formal with expensive dresses and such?" I asked.

"I plan on buying one for you." She added.

"I'm not really the type to wear dresses." I explained.

"Please, Max, I really want you to be there." She begged. As I looked into those eyes, I knew I wouldn't be able to say no.

"Okay fine as long as you don't get me anything with lace." I relented. "And I'm going to be driving for the rest of the day."

So after we had both changed, we drove all some of the stores in the rich part of town. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to afford any of it. I think I may saw some people snicker at my car as we parked.

"I'm sorry about. Some of my people tend to look down on people who have less money than them." Violet explained.

"I hadn't noticed." I muttered.

"I'll stay close to you." She offered. "I won't let them pick on you."

"I could probably take them on if I need to." I replied as I looked at my fists.

"That wouldn't really help your case." She said. "Just don't worry about it. Besides all they'll be saying when you walk out is how beautiful you look."

For some reason, I couldn't help but blush when she said that I would look beautiful.

We went to a few different dress shops. I'm not sure how many I ended up trying on. Violet kept saying that they weren't right for me and she wanted to find the perfect one. I think it might have taken her a little while to find my size. I also think this might be the most times that I've changed clothes in one day.

"I think this is the one." Violet said as she handed me another dress.

"You said that about the last five ones." I complained as I began to put it on. It was strapless, red and ankle length. It didn't have a neckline, which was good. I didn't really have much to show off anyway. I stepped out and into the fray..

"That's it!" Violet exclaimed. "That's the one."

"Thank god." I muttered.

"But something's missing." She commented.

"I thought you said this is the one." I complained.

"It is but you need to accessorize." She remarked. She grabbed some necklaces and a bracelet. I put them on. "Perfect. Go grab your clothes and we'll walk to the register."

Violet told the clerk that she wanted to buy everything that I was wearing.

"Okay the total comes to $3756.38" The clerk said.

"That's a lot of money." I remarked. "I'm pretty sure that I wasn't going to make that much today."

"It really isn't for me." Violet remarked as she pulled out her checkbook. I would have thought it would be more to be honest."

"It's one of last year's pieces." The clerk said. "It's on clearance."

So apparently when I walked out, everyone was staring at me. Now I understood why Violet wanted me to wear it outside. It was a way of showing that rich snobs that I could look better than them.

It felt weird…driving while wearing such a long dress. Though, it wasn't as much of a hindrance as I thought it would be. I drove back to the Tipton and Esteban informed Violet that her mother was waiting for her in the restaurant. I walked in with her. Patrick the waiter took us to our table. He looked like either jealous of me getting to dinner with the Bergs, or my dress. I'm pretty sure he's gay so it could be true.

"Hello Mother" Violet said to an older blonde woman.

"Violet, who is this young lady that you failed to mention you were inviting?" Mrs. Berg asked.

"This is my...friend, Maxine." She said as I frowned. Not so much at being called Maxine because that was understandable. Something didn't feel right when she called me her friend. I'm not quite sure why, I'm pretty sure that was what we were, weren't we? "I mean you got to invite someone, so I should be able to as well."

Violet's mom was there with some guy who I think was her date. He might have been a gold-digger if you ask me. The food was good as it always was. Chef Paolo was a master.

"So I'm thinking that avoiding my suite might be a good idea for the night." Violet commented as I realized what she meant. We were both in the bathroom. "Do you think I could crash at your place?"

"I'm surprised that you know that term." I commented. "But sure, my folks are out of town and left me alone to watch the house. I think it's because they think I won't throw a party. I really wouldn't because I don't want people breaking stuff, puking on stuff, or have sex in…"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was interrupted by Violet grabbing onto my face and pressing her lips against mine. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say when she pulled apart from me. Was this what Zack felt like when I kissed him? I think Violet noticed my expression because she started to run. My only option was to run after her.

"Violet, stop." I said as grabbed onto her.

"I'm an idiot." Violet replied. "You just want to be friends and I'm kissing you."

"I didn't think you wanted to be anything but friends." I responded. "I didn't know that you liked me like that. I didn't know that you liked girls."

"I don't like boys or girls." She remarked. That left me confused. "I like people. And right now you're the person that I like."

"I don't know what to say." I said.

"Can we just forget I said or did anything?" She asked.

"I know for a fact that that's a bad idea. If we do that, nothing will ever happen between us." I explained "I do know that I like you a lot, I'm just not quite sure what that means."

"Maybe we should try to find out what you're feeling then." Violet suggested as we walked out of the bathroom.

Mrs. Berg and her male friend were gone when we came out.

"You know when I was meeting your mom, I kind of felt like Jack from _Titanic_ for some reason. I don't know why." I said as she said nothing. "Okay…time to drive home."

I definitely wasn't ready to let Violet drive at night yet. You know between teaching her how to drive and teaching her how to dance, I could probably make some decent money but there is no way I'm asking.

We arrived at my house and I pulled my car in. I knew I wanted to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. I had no idea what I was going to do with the dress and jewelry she bought me. I can't think of many occasions where I would need them. I took her to my room.

"So I'm gonna get changed for bed." I told her after grabbing some clothes. "There are some clothes in the drawers if you want to borrow them."

I returned dressed for bed and saw Violet in her bra and panties. She was unclasping her bra as I walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked, blushing.

"I always sleep naked." She remarked as if it was no big deal.

"Do you think you could not do that tonight?" I requested. "That would probably make me more than a little uncomfortable to say the least."

"Fine." She said as she reclasped her undergarment. "So we're not going to bed yet are we?"

"No." I replied. "I'm just not that sure what to do. Maybe we could watch _Skins._"

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's this show on MTV about teenagers that deal with real teenage issues. I've never seen it but it's getting a lot press cause some group called the Parents Television Council is opposing it. That really makes me want to check it out." I explained.

So we turned on the show and coincidentally the episode was about a lesbian character. It showed her struggles of being gay and the sex scene was kind of hot. I looked over at Violet, who was smiling.

I'm not sure what came over to me. Maybe it had to do with Violet's lack of outer clothing, maybe it had to do with the show but I leaned over and pressed my lips against hers. She did not reject me and kissed back. She even licked my lips and we proceeded to make out.

"Has anyone ever told you 'you look great in lingerie'?" I asked huskily

"Not very many people have seen me in it." Violet responded.

"Has anyone?" I questioned.

"Yeah but it wasn't Zack." She answered. I was a little relieved that Zack hadn't touched my Violet. Sure she wasn't mine but she liked me right now.

Another thing that was strange that after kissing her, my inhibitions started to shrink drastically.

"You know…you could take those off if you want." I stammered.

"What would be taking yours off?" She inquired.

"If you want." I muttered.

"Do you want it?" She countered.

"I think so." I replied as she put her hand on the edge of my tank top.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." She said as moved her hand underneath it and began to caress my belly.

"Please." I said softly.

"Please what?" She teased.

"Please fuck me." I whispered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Please fuck me!" I yelled.

That was all that she needed to hear as she reached inside and undid my bra. She then pulled both it and my shirt off.

She rubbed one of my breasts. "These are nice." She commented as I struggled not to moan. "Not very big but size isn't everything."

My nipples hardened under her touch. It felt like I couldn't do anything when she touched her tongue to them. She stopped for a second but only to drop her bra to the floor.

"Let's take this to the bed." She suggested as I nodded.

Once we were on the bed, she reached inside of my pants. She found the edge of my boxers and pulled both them and my pants down. I wanted to blush or cover myself but I didn't have the chance because I felt one of her fingers in my body. It felt amazing. She added a second finger and began alternate them in and out. Unfortunately, she stopped before I could have an orgasm.

"Why did you stop?" I complained.

"So I could do this." She replied. Without warning, she began to move her tongue in the place that her fingers had been. I moaned louder. I didn't have much in before I orgasmed.

I began to breathe slowly as the euphoria began to overtake me. It felt so good. I regained my composure and hooked my fingers around the sides of Violet's panties.

"You know I would be happy enough with just you being pleased." She remarked.

"I want you." Was all that I said as I pulled them down. I began to hungrily lick at her center. When the day began, I never would have guessed with me going down on a girl that I had just met. She moaned repeatedly and screamed my name as a sweet liquid filled my mouth.

After a few minutes of silently admiring each other's bodies, Violet was the first to speak.

"So I guess I'll be sleeping naked after all." She replied with a smile.

"I think I found out what I was feeling." I responded. "Violet, I think that I love you."

"I love you too Max." She reciprocated.

This story was inspired by the Strange Love Collection. The two characters were my own choices though. Violet appears in the episode, Kidney of the Sea and is played Christa B. Allen. Please review.


End file.
